Content
by SavvyRavenclaw20
Summary: Hyde thinks about his relationship with Ken.Also, this story has nothing to do with Moon Child. I just couldn't find a categoy in which to put this since there isn't a HydeKen category and the Misc. section doesn't have a section for music. Enjoy


**Title**: Content  
**Author**: Savvy aka Eros494  
**Character**: Hyde/Ken  
**Summary**: Hyde finds comfort in a close friend  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** None. Just fluff and friendly love.  
**Author Notes:** I don't know. Something about this fic doesn't seem right. Uhmm, I don't know what it is. It flows well, but something doesn't seem right and I don't think adding more too it will help so Imma leave it the way it is. Enjoy and all comments are welcome.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own these guys.

"I'm bored," Yukihiro said

"Yes, Yuki-chan, we know," Hyde said rolling his eyes at the brunette for the fourteenth time that night. Leaning back into the lazy boy he'd been stationary in for the past hour, Hyde lowered his sunglasses over his eyes and closed them. Ken and Tetsu sat quietly on the floor; each concentrating on the playing cards in their hands as they played blackjack for what Hyde figured was the hundredth time. He'd lost count after forty-seven. He fanned himself with his hat and leaned his head to the side, trying to make himself fall asleep because in sleep time would pass by quickly and that's exactly what he wanted. They had finished their press early tonight and all declining an offer to go out to dinner before their concert; they now sat in a very lush dressing room waiting for their show to start in, glancing at his watch, an hour and thirty minutes.

"Maybe we should run a sound check again," Yuki said twirling his drum sticks between his fingers and standing from his chair.

"We've sound checked four times already," Hyde said gesturing for him to sit back down. "You can go down to dinner if you want."

"No, fan girl's make me nervous. You heard them screaming before. They'll attack me," Yuki said looking nervous now. Hyde laughed. "That's not such a bad thing Yuki-chan," he smirked.

"You would say that Hyde-chan. You have a wife and your fans know that. They wouldn't dare attack you."

"You don't know our fans well enough then," Ken joined in talking for the first time since playing cards. "You saw that stuff on the net. Hyde's very popular."

Yuki rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. "Well, I'm still bored."

"You're always bored," Tetsu chimed in. He showed the cards in his hands. "Eighteen."

"Twenty," Ken laughed dropping his hand onto the floor between them. "That's eighty games to me, twenty to you then." Tetsu grimaced and flipped his cards into Ken's face. "I quit. I think you're cheating or something."

"Yes, losers always think the winner's cheating." Tetsu gestured rudely and pouting stood from the floor. "Let's go to the bar for a drink Yuki," he said gesturing to the door. "That should loosen you up a bit." Yuki eagerly stood back up and followed after him.

"Don't drink too much," Hyde said waking up considerably now. "We do have a show to do you know!" They both waved over their shoulders and grinned at each other maliciously before leaving the room.

"I bet they get wasted," Ken said picking up the cards from the floor. Hyde frowned and leaned back into the chair. "They wouldn't do that. Well, Yuki would, but Tetsu will keep an eye on him."

Ken shrugged. After laying the cards aside he took a seat on the side of Hyde's lazy boy and propped his right arm on the back. "You heard from Gackt-chan today?"

Hyde shook his head. "But I didn't expect him to call. He has a show today too." He looked up into Ken's face and pouted. "Should I call him?"

"What if someone else answers his phone?" Ken reasoned. "One of his entourage; they'll question why you're calling so late. Your friends, but you know how things can get blown out of proportion." Hyde thought about this for a moment and grimaced. "You're right. That would look bad."

"And you remember what he said. One of his people is leaking information to the press and he doesn't know who it is yet. You can't afford to have your personal business traveling around. It'll look bad."

"Yes, mother," Hyde snickered, nudging Ken in the arm. "I know this already. I won't call." Ken now satisfied stood and crossed to the makeup desk and looked in the mirror, giving Hyde time to think.

He hadn't talked to Gackt in two weeks and he was beginning to worry. Sure, his friend was busy, but before he had taken the time to give him a call, even if that meant making him late for an appointment of some sort. Why wasn't be calling? He wished what Ken said wasn't true, but it was. Not even a month before, he and Gackt-chan had gone out shopping during hours when shops were closing. No one had been about, only their body guards and shop owners, who were patted down and stripped of all electronics like phones and digital cameras, and still, not even two days after the outing, their pictures were posted all over the internet with headlines that questioned if their friendship was something more. Were they secret lovers? The headlines had asked. It had taken weeks of being questioned and denying allegations to get rid of the rumors, but he was sure that they were still floating around. Ken had hit it on the head when he said he was popular on the internet these days. Most of the interest was focused on his music with and without his band, but a large majority of it was created by rumors that he was gay and secretly seeing Gackt-chan. "Moon Child's Moon Struck Lovers," he remembered reading in the headlines.

The press always found a way to make a good thing seem bad. Could that be the reason why Gackt wasn't calling him? Was he afraid that history would repeat itself and they would end up where they had been a few weeks ago? He needn't fear. Though he loved being near Gackt-chan, he wouldn't jeopardize their careers for a few chance moments together. He would just have to seek comfort with someone else.

Hyde turned in his seat and looked at Ken who stood primping and fixing his hair in the mirror. He would flip his bangs to the left, turn up his nose and then flip it to the right to see how that looked instead.

"Whatever you do, it'll still look horrible," Hyde joked. Ken looked back at him through his reflection and stuck his tongue out. "Look who's talking," he said finally giving up on his hair and turning to look at him.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Hyde asked combing through his hair with his fingers. "Doesn't it look good long?" he asked flicking his stringy locks over his right shoulder and smiling, batting his eyelashes for added emphasis.

"Oddly enough, you pull that look off well," Ken said walking toward him and sitting at his feet. "You ready for tonight?"

"Do I have a choice?" Hyde said turning to look down at him. "My throat_ is_ pretty dry though, but other than that I'm fine."

Ken nodded and rested his head on his lap. "I can't get my guitar solo out of my head," he said closing his eyes as Hyde stroked the hair behind his ear. "I didn't get it right during rehearsal, remember? What if I screw it up tonight?"

"You won't. You always pull yourself together when you get in front of all those people. You'll do fine Ken."

"But what if…?"

"You won't!" Hyde said pinching his neck and making the lower man cry out in pain. "Hey!"

"Sorry."

Then Ken became silent; deep in his own thoughts Hyde supposed. He continued to stroke his neck and hair, letting the thread thin strains fall from his fingertips. A small chill crept up Ken's neck when he gently caressed the tip of his index finger over his pulse and he moaned just loud enough to let Hyde know that it felt good and to continue. Hyde smiled and he dropped his head to the side, continuing his gentle pleasure

He couldn't deny that this felt right; being like this with his closest friend. Don't get him wrong though. He liked Tetsu and Yuki, but it was common knowledge that he liked Ken more. There was something about his calm and collect manner that meshed well with his silent and somewhat hesitate personality. They could sit for hours at a time, kind of like this and not need to say a word to the other and at the end of it all; they would both walk away feeling enthused by a conversation of a higher caliber that no one could understand but those involved in the nonverbal conversing.

As his fingers worked his friend into a quiet slumber, Hyde could feel himself being drawn into sleep as well. This, being here with Ken, was heaven on earth. He really did like their time alone together… then it clicked. Ken was the comfort he'd been looking for. He had been right in front of him all along and he hadn't noticed. Though he did miss Gackt-chan, he didn't need him to comfort him. He had Ken

"Ken?" Hyde whispered, gently stirring the other man with a nudge. "Ken, wake up."

"I'm awake," Ken said and he sounded like it. "What?" He lifted his head to look at Hyde and smiled when he saw the dazed expression on his face. "Hyde, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hyde said shaking himself out of his thoughts. "I just realized something."

"What?"

"That I love you."

Ken raised his eyebrows and smiled. "I love you too Hyde-chan." Hyde was shocked at how odd and new those words sounded coming out of his mouth. He knew they were true. It wasn't the first time they had said those words to each other, but it was different now for some reason, now that he realized how much he cherished his friend.

"You do?" Hyde asked.

"I do," Ken said grimacing. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Hyde said, smiling. "Now."

There was a knock on the door and when they asked who it was, were told it was there hair dresser and stylist. "Come in," Hyde called. Ken turned and looked toward the door, but didn't move away from Hyde's side as their help came in smiling.

"Where are the other two?" their stylist asked.

"Right here!" Yuki followed by Tetsu barged in smiling dumbly from ear to ear.

"Told you?" Ken said looking over his shoulder at Hyde. He laughed and nudged him in his back as he stood. "They aren't drunk," Hyde reasoned shaking his head.

"Yuki definitely is. Look at his eyes," Ken said.

"Your eyes look the same way. What? Are you drunk too?"

And they went back and forth like that and everything was like normal, though Hyde was now aware of his friendship with Ken. He had noticed something new about their relationship that he had ignored before. With Ken near, he would get all the comfort he needed and oddly enough, that was all he needed.


End file.
